הגן הבוטני של נאפולי
Via Foria 223, 80139 Napoli - Italia - Tel.: +39 081 2533937 - e-mail: robnap@unina.it * אתר המוזיאון thumb|800px| מרכז| הגן הבוטני של נאפולי,(Orto Botanico di Napoli, גם Real Orto Botanico ) הוא מתקן מחקר מאוניברסיטת נאפולי פדריקו השני . שטחו של הגן משתרע על פני 15 דונם. המתקן הוא חלק מהמחלקה של האוניברסיטה למדעי טבע . זהו אחד המתקנים המדעיים וחינוכיים הרבים הנהיגו תחת שלטון הצרפתי בנאפולי ( 1806-1815 ) . הגן נפתח ב1810. בשלב נוכחי מציגה הגינה בשטח כ -25,000 דגימות של צמחייה , המשתרעות על כ -10,000 מיני צמחים . למרות שפתוח לקהל רחב ,הגן הוא לא גן ציבורי במובן צר . זה מתקן חינוכי לאוניברסיטה ובתי ספר התיכוניים מקומייםו נפרד מהמחלקה החקלאית של האוניברסיטה של נאפולי. הגן הוא גם מעורב באופן פעיל בשימור של מיני צמחים בסכנת הכחדה. יש גם סעיף Ethnobotany של הגן שבו צמחים הם למדו שהם עשויים להיות שימושיים , לרפואה , לבני אדם. חוץ ממבנים קטנים יותר בשטח, יש שני אלה גדולים יותר :" הטירה, " 17th משוחזר מהמאה לאחרונה,והחממה מרולה 5,000 מ"ר. הטירה מכילה חדרי הרצאות ותצוגה,ובתי המוזיאון לחקר המאובנים של הצמחיםוEthnobotany =צמחי הגן הנבחרים= Cycas revoluta [[קובץ:Cycas_revoluta001.jpg|ימין|thumb|350px|’esemplare di Cycas revoluta presente nell’area delle'מחטניים' Pinophyta fu donato nel 1813 all'Orto da Maria Carolina Bonaparte moglie di Gioacchino Murat]] ציקס המופשל (דקל סאגו, סאגו המלך, ציקס סאגו, דקל סאגו יפני), הוא מין של gymnosperm במשפחת Cycadaceae (קטגוריה: הציקסים), יליד דרום יפן. זהו אחד מכמה מינים המשמשים לייצור של סאגו, כמו גם כצמח נוי. Cycas revoluta (sago palm, king sago, sago cycad, Japanese sago palm), is a species of gymnosperm in the family Cycadaceae, native to southern Japan. It is one of several species used for the production of sago, as well as an ornamental plant. Propagation of Cycas revoluta is either by seed or by removal of basal offsets. It is one of the most widely cultivated cycads, grown outdoors in warm temperate and subtropical regions, or under glass in colder areas. It grows best in sandy, well-drained soil, preferably with some organic matter. It needs good drainage or it will rot. It is fairly drought-tolerant and grows well in full sun or outdoor shade, but needs bright light when grown indoors. The leaves can bleach somewhat if moved from indoors to full sun outdoors. Cycas revoluta also called Kangi Palm covered with snow. Of all the cycads, C. revoluta is the most popular in cultivation. It is seen in almost all botanical gardens, in both temperate and tropical locations. In many areas of the world, it is heavily promoted commercially as a landscape plant. It is also quite popular as a bonsai plant. Cycad sago is extremely poisonous to animals (including humans) if ingested. Pets are at particular risk, since they seem to find the plant very palatable.9 Clinical symptoms of ingestion will develop within 12 hours, and may include vomiting, diarrhea, weakness, seizures, and liver failure or hepatotoxicity characterized by icterus, cirrhosis, and ascites. The pet may appear bruised, have nose bleeds (epistaxis), melena (blood in the stool), hematochezia (bloody straining), and hemarthrosis (blood in the joints).10 The ASPCA Animal Poison Control Center estimates a fatality rate of 50 to 75% when ingestion of the sago palm is involved. The incidence of ingestion by pets has risen by over 200% in the last five years.11 If any quantity of the plant is ingested, a poison control center or doctor should be contacted immediately. Effects of ingestion can include permanent internal damage and death. All parts of the plant are toxic; however, the seeds contain the highest level of the toxin cycasin. Cycasin causes gastrointestinal irritation, and in high enough doses, leads to liver failure.12 Other toxins include Beta-methylamino L-alanine, a neurotoxic amino acid, and an unidentified toxin which has been observed to cause hindlimb paralysis in cattle.[13(מהויקיפדיה האנגלית) מהויקיפדיה האנגלית The Botanical Garden of Naples, Italy (in Italian: Orto botanico di Napoli, also Real Orto Botanico) is a research facility of the University of Naples Federico II. The premises take up about 15 hectares and are located on via Foria, adjacent to the gigantic old Albergo dei Poveri, the Royal Hospice for the Poor under the Bourbon dynasty. The facility is part of the university’s Department of Natural Science. It is one of the many scientific and educational facilities instituted under French rule in Naples (1806–15). The Garden opened in 1810. At present the Garden displays on the premises around 25,000 samples of vegetation, covering about 10,000 plant species. Although open to the public, the Garden is not, strictly speaking, a public park. It is really an educational facility for the university and local high schools and is separate from the agricultural department of the University of Naples. The Garden is also actively engaged in the preservation of endangered plant species. There is also an ethnobotany section of the Garden where plants are studied that are potentially useful, medicinally, to humans. Besides smaller structures on the premises, there are two larger ones: the 17th-century "castle," recently restored, and the 5,000 square meter Merola Greenhouse. The castle contains lecture and display rooms, and houses the Museum of Paleobotany and Ethnobotany